Just 5 Super Boys
by Lizalaroo
Summary: The sequel to (Just 5 Ordinary girls). The GW girls go to the future where they meet the gundam boys once again, but an outsider followed them to the future, and now they cannot be sure if he can return back to his time without dying. Can be read without
1. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own my slaves: Amanda, Judy, Alice and Anya who are happily willing to cooperate and appear in this story mulitple times.

**AN: This IS the sequel to five ordinary girls, though you do not have to read just five ordinary girls to understand this. It will all come to meaning sooner or later, though I do recommend you read five ordinary girls for the humour of it and a bit more understanding. This is the new and improved Just Five Super boys and I hope you enjoy it and review it too ^_^**

**Just Five Super Boys!**

**Chapter 1 – The Intruder**

They hadn't completely forgotten, but hadn't exactly bragged about it. In fact, they tried to keep things quiet and usual, carrying their crystals on their necks. The whole week had been kept a secret. The girls waited, and waited, hoping for the day to come, when they could finally go to the future to meet their favourite guys. The GW boys: the hottest guys they had ever met! Of course, it was quite a long way away because today, was the first day of school. Today, was when the when the GW girls would unite. Today, would be the day when...

Liza walked hurriedly towards the computer room 4. She hadn't seen her group for a while now and was hoping to reunite with them. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Luckily she had a lot of air in her lungs because moments later there was a bunch of screaming and a happy looking Alice wringing Liza's neck. It took quite a few people to push her away and finally Liza came back to her senses. To think of all the greetings she could have gotten. What a dramatic entrance! Only thing was a whole bunch of other people were looking at her too which made her feel very embarassed.

Liza looked around but it seemed that Anastassia wasn't around. She wondered why Anastassia wasn't hanging out in the computer room now.

"Hey, where is Anya?" asked Liza seating herself infront of the revolting white box. She had spent so much time in front of the computer she almost threw up from the sight of the disgusting screen infront of her face again.

"She's not coming because of Alice and you," said Amanda smiling.

Liza bit back her lip to stop herself from commenting and stared down at her crystal instead. She moved it around to it reflected the light, forming a little rainbow infront of her eyes. Alice stuck her earphones into her ears and began watching a music video, of course mentioning her famous words: Shut up, before putting the earphones in. 

Judy began a conversation with Amanda with went into a heated fight. Liza stared down at her books and fell upon them, falling asleep in minutes. She was woken up by a thomp on the back of her chair. Slowly looking around she found Amanda staring right at her. Amanda's hair looked like it had been intoxicated and stuck up like grass. Not to mention that overall her hair looked like she had just come from the farm after a wild goose chase. 

Suddenly Judy raced towards Amanda and started chasing her around the room. Liza stared blankly at them, not even remembering the heated conversation they were holding minutes ago. Judy began zapping Amanda and Amanda went into fits of laughter. Amanda was getting tortured by Judy, and Liza just stood there and laughed (Remind you of anything from the first story?).

Finally when Judy left Amanda alone Liza went back to watching Alice, who was looking at the computer screen. The temptation to shove something into the back of Alice's tunic was extremely tempting and Liza would have done exactly done that if Amanda hadn't disturbed her.

"Hey look Liza, check it out. Look at this message in the hi ho!" exclaimed Amanda.

'Please keep your computers at a quiet level in computer 4 for it disturbs the teachers'

"That's a message to Judy and I! We got into the hi ho," said Amanda crazily. 

Liza rolled her eyes to the rhythm of the bell and shook Alice away from the computer. The next time the group would meet would be at recess, and Liza could barely wait to tell them her new idea.

Liza raced out the door with Alice close at her heels. They had to reach the MPH as soon as possible so they could get out of there just as fast. The two raced in only to realise it was assembly. Liza groaned and sarcastically fell ontop of Alice as if she was about to faint. Alice laughed and threw her off her, making Liza fall into Judy who fell into Amanda, who fell on Anastassia, who fell on the principal, who looked at Anastassia angrily. She stepped away from the huddle and put her arms on her hips angrily. Anastassia's hand flew up and pointed to Amanda, who pointed to Judy, who pointed to Liza, who pointed at Alice, who pointed at Liza.

"Watch where you are going, you ALL will stand outside the assembly. I'll have a talk with you later," said the principal pointing to the door. 

Liza raced out the room hiding her laughter. When the girls raced out Amanda and Liza slapped a high five. 

"What are you so happy about?" asked Anya.

"We just got out of assembly, and now I can tell you my idea. But seriously, the principal is a stupid old woman. Who cares what she tell us? I'm sure it would have had meaning twenty years ago, but not now," said Liza smiling.

Alice thumped Liza on the back in anger. Sometimes the girl could go a little out of her mind. But causing a domino fall infront of the principal was not exactly her idea of 'fun'.

"Well your idea better be good, or else I'll kill you," said Alice.

Liza grabbed her bag and threw out 5 walkie talkies. She gave one to each person and held one for herself. Amanda stared at these in astonishment. They must have costed at least 15 dollars each!

"Oh my, Liza. How could you afford such a thing?" exclaimed Amanda.

"I didn't! My mum did and that is why you guys are each gonna pay her back with 17.99 dollars," said Liza slyly.

The GW girls groaned and stared at the walkie talkies. They couldn't wait to test them out. Liza reached into her pocket and pulled out her crystal. She shined it in the sunlight rays. It seemed to be shining much more than usual. She stared up at the sun but it seemed everything was normal. 

The others pulled out their crystals which shon just as brightly as Liza's. Liza cupped her hand around her crystal to block out the sunlight, but the crystal didn't stop shining.

"Now? This is the time to go to the future?" asked Anastassia staring at her crystal. Her face was flushed and her heart was beating fast. She had waited long enough to see Duo and she couldn't wait any longer.

Judy nodded gravely and suddenly let out her plats. She grabbed a brush from Amanda's bag and began brushing thoroughly. Judy's hair suddenly seemed really nice and no one had ever seen her hair out before. The GW girls gasped before returning to the first subject.

"How do we get there?" asked Alice pessimistically.

"They said that we should go in the school holidays. Its not the school holidays, so it doesn't seem like the correct time to go," said Amanda sadly.

Suddenly their was a scream inside the hall and the building burst into flames. A fat male teacher ran out screaming as flames caught alight on his tshirt. The GW girls turned around and stared bravely at the flames which were rising quickly and dispersing to other parts of the school. Children poured out of the hall screaming. Some were crying and still the GW girls stared in awe as their whole school set alight.

Suddenly another explosion fired off in the hall, blowing the roof backwards. Judy's hair flew up as if it had just been struck by lightning and Alice fainted onto Amanda. Amanda pushed her off and continued staring as the walls began to collapse to all sides.

_Meanwhilst_

Nathaniel, Amanda's brother, better known as Nat or the rascal was walking along minding his own business and poking fun at the school since he had a holiday and Amanda didn't, when it burst into flames. Obviously, the first person on Nat's love life was Amanda of course, and not daring to leave her to the mercy of the flames he raced into the school in hopes of saving her from the deadly fire that was spreading quickly across the school area!

Liza stared around as more children rushed out. They all stopped when they saw how close the GW girls were to the building, yet none of them were moving.

"Guys, take off your necklaces and point the crystals into an imaginary center of a circle we are about to make," said Liza without thinking. 

A wall close to them cracked and began slipping a little. The group formed a circle and each crystal was pointed to the center. The crystals began shining brightly. Suddenly the wall gave way and began collapsing right onto the girls. 

Nat raced towards the falling wall. He couldn't let Amanda get trapped under it. He leapt into the air, and soared through it, cutting across a tree before reaching the half way mark to Amanda. Suddenly a strange light engulfed him and the girls.

"Talk about a holiday," thought Amanda as she felt herself rise into the air. She was travelling at immense speed and she knew it. She felt like she couldn't breathe but she knew it was just the pressure of the air being pushed onto her.

"Where did that come from? How did I know what to do?" thought Liza. After travelling on a super fast motorcycle she wasn't scared at all as she travelled through the tube of time.

Nat fell from the tube of time and world at immense speed. He threw out his hands and collapsed on the green grass in front of him, screaming like a girl. Slowly he turned onto his back and stared up at the sky. For some reason it was daylight on the earth but the sky was pitch black, with stars which seemed bigger than usual. A few huge lights flew past scaring Nat to peeing in his pants.

"Those are... are... alien spaceships! They've come to take Amanda and me away. Wait a minute, where's Amanda?" said Nat suddenly.

He jumped up and looked around. He seemed to be sitting on top of a large hill and a small town could be seen from the hill. The houses seemed strangely... blue.

Nat slowly started making his way down the hill when he was stopped by a woman wearing strange plats. They were the fattest ones he had ever seen in his life.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to come with me. You have been transported here without any ID so we cannot let you wander around the colony easily," said the woman.

Nat stared at her in confusion. She seemed strangely familiar but he wasn't sure where he had seen her before.

"I'm sorry little boy. I forgot to introduce myself," said the woman as the walked down the hill. "My name is Dr Po, otherwise known as Sally Po. Tell me your name and what Space colony you are from."

"I'm, my name is Nathaniel, and," stuttered Nat. "I don't come from a space colony."

"No space colony? Then you are from the earth?"

Nat nodded sadly. He had no idea where he was and this woman reminded him strangely of some cartoon he may have seen. Why he didn't know but he was sure he was taken in by UFOs. At least they looked like humans. Who knows what torture they could put on him if he didn't obey them!

"I don't understand how you got here. Do you?" asked Sally.

"No! I don't know why I'm here. All I want to do is eat and go home," said Nat in a cry baby voice.

Sally nodded and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry little boy. I'll get you to Relena Peacecraft. She'll know what to do. She's the queen and you are lucky that she is here for the time being. She'll be going to earth very soon so you don't have to worry about getting there. Luckily we are at a time of peace and no mobile suits will be stopping us from getting to earth," said Sally.

Relena Peacecraft? Space colonies? Mobile suits??? thought Nat. Why that would mean I'm in...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  a loud scream echoed across the whole space colony waking up a dazed Liza.


	2. Liza’s coming to realisation

**Chapter 2 – Liza's coming to realisation**

****

Liza slowly got up and brushed herself off. She seemed to be in someone's garden and had ruined the few flower pots there were. She quickly got off and pranced out of the garden in embarrassment. Suddenly she realised there was no exit and she was in the backyard and not the front lawn. Liza cursed angrily as she tried to get through the back door. No luck. Her arm shot into the door and she screamed in pain as the force shot up her arm. 

"Who here built metal doors eh? Explain yourself," screamed Liza angrily.

Realisation dawned onto her when she figured she was in the gundam world. To check for sure she looked up at the dark sky. A wide grin spread across her face and she hopped up happily. Turning towards the door she knocked loudly. She didn't have time to stay in someone's backyard! She wanted to see the world, and most of all, find Heero Yuy.

When there was no answer Liza decided she had had enough. She turned around, planning to climb over the fence when she realised that was metal too and was 4 metres high, when the house was only 3.5 metres.

"Alrighty, I don't think I like this much," said Liza to herself. "If someone doesn't open the door, I swear I will scream!!!" 

Like everyone knows that with Liza, that ain't no expression. She meant every word of it, and as you had guessed, obviously no one opened the door. Liza let out a huge scream which echoed around the garden only.

"I wish I had Judy's scream at this minute," thought Liza as she pondered around the garden. Her eyes set on a nice shiny shovel and an idea popped into her head. She raced to the shovel and slammed it against the window. The alarm went off in seconds and Liza was ready for it. Quickly she flew through the window and made her away across the house, bursting out of the house on the other side. 

She quickly left a note which had magically appeared in her pocket saying: Liza was here and apologises for the windows, but she was stuck in the garden and could not get out any other way.

Liza sighed and turned the corner, looking very innocent as she strolled the streets. If she didn't find Heero soon she was going to get awfully hungry. After all, the money she had in her pocket, were useless. How wrong she was.

Suddenly Liza slammed straight into someone very tall. Quickly apologising she began walking quickly away from the person, but he caught hold of her arm and swirled her around. She looked up at the person. He had long blonde hair, reaching down to his waist and he was wearing a long jacket which made her realise who she had bumped into.

"Milliardo Peacecraft," she whispered. The man lifted his eyebrow in surprise and knelt down so he was the one looking up at the superiorly short Liza compared to him.

"Do you prefer being called Zechs Merquise?" asked Liza still not realising she was talking to someone who was very important in this world. To her he was a cartoon character who was supposed to be 2D. She suddenly fell into stifled laughter and backed away from the silent guy.

"What is wrong? Who are you and how do you know my real name?" asked Zechs pointing a gun at Liza suddenly.

:Wrong move: thought Liza as she stopped in her tracks. Zechs lifted the safety and drew the gun closer to Liza.

"Well?" he asked angrily.

Liza stuttered for words when suddenly she felt someone else's presence. A little ruffle in the bushes made Zechs turn around to see Heero pointing a gun at him.

"You shoot her and I shoot you," said Heero in his monotone voice.

"A friend of yours?" asked Zechs happily. Heero seemed to care for the girl which gave him more of a happy reason to kill the girl. He put his finger on the trigger and was suddenly met by 4 more guns pointing at him and a very angry Relena.

He stared at Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei and suddenly pulled out another gun pointing to Heero. Liza's knees were buckling as she realised there were so many guns around her suddenly.

"If you kill me I'll press on the trigger before I die and kill Heero," said Zechs smiling.

The boys didn't budge while Liza tried to figure out the whole method. In other words there were now many varieties of who would die and when. She found 3 methods:

1. Zechs would shoot Liza, Heero would shoot Zechs.

2. Zechs would shoot Heero and he's receive 4 bullets to his chest in which he'd still have time to kill Liza.

3. Heero would shoot Zechs who would have time to shoot Heero. In which the other gundam wing boys would shoot Zechs again and he would still at least shoot her in the leg while he was falling.

Liza shook in peril. She didn't like any of those methods, though she liked the third one the most since she didn't get to die there. In all methods, Heero and Zechs would die.

"Guys, guys, how about you just kill Relena," exclaimed Liza cheerfully, turning the attention to the dumb blonde. (I'm not against all blondes, just those who are categorised by the DUMB BLONDE).

Heero obviously liked the idea and turned his gun towards Relena. Obviously Zechs took his gun away from Liza, since she had nothing to do with it anymore. Then, the gundam wing boys kept their guns at Zechs making a different method. Liza calculated only one and really liked it:

1. Heero shot Relena, Zechs shot Heero, the gundam wing boys shot Zechs and Liza would escape with no injuries at all.

Liza carefully crawled away from the scene and looked at the group which looked very funny. She took our her disposable tourist camera and quickly took a photo of the gundam wing boys "in action".

When she was about to get to the plan of escaping she suddenly realised that she couldn't leave without Heero, cause she liked him. Then Liza had an even better idea which had a very excellent method.

"Go on Zechsy, shoot the damn bastard," taunted Liza winking to the shocked Gundam Wing boys. They stood shocked at her but Zechs was naïve and pulled the trigger. Everything else came in slow motion. Liza leapt for Heero and pushed him over before the bullet came. Relena screamed as the bullet met her shoulder and collapsed on the ground. Just for fun Duo shot Zechs in the shoulder and grabbed his gun.

"I really like this gun you know. I have always wanted it," said Duo as he stared at the two idiotic Peacecrafts slivering like suffocating fish.

"Whollaping Camels! We should call the Ambulance," exclaimed Quatre suddenly.

Trowa threw him a phone and the others left leaving Quatre jumping over the two "injured" innocent people.

"Liza, why don't you come over to my house for a while? I can't believe you actually came. It was a little early. I was expecting you a little later. My house is a little bit of a mess right now," said Heero. This was the first time Liza heard the guy talk in a normal voice and almost jumped up in excitement as she followed Heero. She seemed to be going the same way as she came from and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the house she had just set off.

"I didn't mean this messy! I will kill the person who was here," exclaimed Heero as he drew his gun from his pocket. He glared at the broken windows as Liza rushed to the note she had left. She quickly grabbed it and was about to put it in her pocket when Heero stopped her.

"What's that?" asked Heero.

"Oh this?" asked Liza chuckling softly. "This is um... those really cool um... cookies! Yeah, they are these cookies which have just come out in my world. They look like paper but they are really tasty." 

Heero stared at her accusingly so Liza did the best thing that came to her head. She grabbed the piece of paper and bit it, ripping of a bit of it and began chewing it. She stared at the paper again and saw she had ripped off her name and was chewing it right now. When she was sure it was covered in saliva she spit it out and almost chocked on it too.

"Disgusting! I got a rip off! This is real paper," exclaimed Liza throwing the note on the ground too.

Heero looked at the saliva covered thing and the clean part and looked at that. He read the note and his eyes narrowed angrily as he stared around the lawn. He was sure someone was here, who wasn't supposed to be there.

As soon as he had taken his eyes off the saliva bit of paper, Liza quickly buried it, so it would never be seen again. Suddenly she pricked herself on something sharp and yelped in anger. Heero turned to see Liza angrily cursing over something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got a piece of glass stuck in my finger," said Liza angrily.

"Come in, I'll get it out for you."

Liza nodded and mumbled something under her breath about people these days and how they couldn't use doors. She moved into the house and Heero turned off the alarm before she even realised where the code thing was. She walked into the lounging room and Heero went to get some lotions for her finger. She felt the air conditioner kick in and sighed in relief. If only she could stay here forever.

Finally Heero walked back in and took Liza's hand. He quickly took the glass out, causing Liza to create an earthquake with her scream and gave her a cream to put on the cut. Frustrated, Liza put on the cream and placed on the bandaid she had received from Heero. She looked around the room and got up angrily. Heero's place wasn't a mess at all, at least that was what she thought.

"So when is food time?" asked Liza happily.

"Are you hungry?" asked Heero.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

Heero nodded and motioned for Liza to follow until they got to the dining room. Strangely there was no kitchen but a "trade room" as Heero called it. He walked up to a strange machine and pressed a button making it spring to life in seconds.

"What would you like to order?" asked the machine.

Liza stared at Heero in confusion. She didn't even know the menu. 

"Is there a menu?" asked Liza.

"There are many menus. What type of food would you like?" asked Heero.

"KFC!" exclaimed Liza excitedly.

A KFC menu appeared in front of Liza and she stared at it. The food names had changed a lot and there was a bigger variety but she stuck to the classic, choosing 2 drumsticks and regular chips. 

"You do not have enough money on your account to order this food. Would you like to pay in coins instead? It is 90 pubbles," said the machine in a monotone like Heero's making Liza jump back in fright.

"What's the matter?" asked Heero.

"Well first of all, I've never heard a machine talk cause in the past they don't have this stuff, and also... you sound just like the machine," exclaimed Liza making Heero raise an eyebrow.

Heero fished in his pocket and found a couple of coins which seemed to be called pubbles. He cursed as he realised he was short of money. Suddenly his face lit up a little which was really strange because his face didn't like up much.

"Have you got any money from the past?" asked Heero a little excited.

"yeah," answered Liza taking out a 5 cent coin. She stared it dumbly. As if THIS was going to buy them a meal.

Heero walked up to a different machine which seemed to trade things like clothes for money or different types of money. It seemed to trade food too and programs, viruses, disks, information and even donations of different types which were as bad as you could ever think of. Heero put the 5 cent coin into the machine and it started calculating slowly, talking at the same time.

"This 5 cent coin is worth to... 5.5 million pubbles. Would you like to put that on your account?" asked the machine in a monotone voice.

"Is that a lot?" Liza exclaimed suddenly. Now she really wanted to stay in this cheap space colony.

"Do you mind? I mean, it must be an awful lot," said Heero.

"Are you kidding? This little thing at home will buy me about one crumb of bread," answered Liza waving the subject off.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

Liza blushed and Heero accepted the trade. 

"Take out 300 rubbles," said Heero.

A few notes and 10 coins rolled out. As Liza took a good look at them she realised they were shining. They were pure gold and shining as ever. Her heart suddenly went all jumpy and she almost screamed in excitement.

"Is that pure gold?" exclaimed Liza.

"Yeah, it's easy to find gold. You can even make it from almost nothing. What astonishes all people the most is how to find silver. It had all been fished out by about 100 years after you were born so we don't see much of it anymore. That is why your silver coin cost so much," answered Heero.

"Oh, can I have a few pure gold coins?" asked Liza excitedly.

"Sure, why would you want 3 rubbles?"

"Those three rubbles of absolute pure gold could mean thousands of dollars for me, which is quite a lot. Wait, maybe it even costs 100's of thousands."

"Well take 100 of them then! What do I need it for? These rubbles are big in size, but in my world they are almost useless if there are only a few of them. Take them for all I care. You've given me a silver coin which has made me extremely rich you know."

"Same here, Heero. Now how about a real lunch?"

"Sure."

Liza chose her KFC order and Heero ordered from a Japanese restaurant which seemed to make him very happy. Liza didn't know why. After all her sister's descriptions of Japanese food, she couldn't see why anyone would like it. (No offences. I'm sure I'll really like it. Don't worry!)

"I wonder what Amanda is doing right now. I'm having my paradise here, I don't think I even care what she's doing right now," exclaimed Liza.

Somewhere far away, a 100 miles away, on a different space colony, Amanda was just waking up to find herself, none other than on top of a circus roof. She carefully looked down and realised she was about 10 metres above the ground and clung to the rubbery circus tent for dear life. This was SOOO embarrassing!


End file.
